A New Dawn
by Muse-Of-Ryoko
Summary: A Creature is sent loose into the world by his god. Can he do what his god wants him to do in the time allotted? Read to find out. PLEASE R+R! XD
1. A New Awakening.

A New Dawn.  
  
This is a Fanfiction for a game called Black and White. Very, cool game. Well, hope you like it ^~^.  
  
Chapter One: A New Awakening.  
  
The sun slowly rose over the ocean to the east. It shown brightly onto a very large island, populated by very few villages. But the villages that were in the area, were quite large. Up on a mountain, was a large citadel. It was a very clean, well kept one. In it's gates, was an 12 foot tall tiger. That's me. My name, is Fairhaven. Surprisingly, for a tiger I am quite intelligent.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to the chirping of birds. The sun shown down onto my face and made my whiskers twitch. I saw the red glow of my gods symbol hover over me and I looked up to him and smiled. My god's name, was Richter. His symbol was that of a funny looking happy face. I felt his godly hand stroke my belly. It made my back arch, and I purred in recognition for the attention he gives me. We creatures aren't supposed to listen to our gods speak, but Richter said it was alright that I could. That is where I learned my wide vocabulary.  
  
"How are you today, Fairhaven? Did you sleep well?" Asked Richter as he hovered around me.  
  
"Very good. And I slept quite good. Thank you master. What shall we do today? Oh, master. You promised me that I could roam the island and do what I wanted today. Is it alright that I do that?" I said in a low, growling voice.  
  
I felt a warm glow slip off of me as the Fluffy collar was removed. "Yes, go on. I always keep my promises Fairhaven. Go on. Have fun. Be back by sundown though. Okay?" Said Richter as he flew off. I nodded and walked out of the gates. I shot into the air to over 50 feet tall. I yawned loudly and stretched.  
  
I started walking, leaving footprints in the ground, and seeing freshly grown plants in the up-turned soil where my footprints were. Each step I took sent a small rumble through the ground and making a loud echoing noise off the tall gray granite mountains that surrounded the area. I smiled as the villagers looked out their windows up at me as I passed. I stopped in front of a large group of children. I looked down to them and smiled. I sat on the ground and they climbed all over me. I purred as they played and frolicked on my warm, orange and black striped fur. A school teacher called them and they ran off. I smiled again, and stood up. All of a sudden, I heard a loud scream and saw a woman running from the entrance to our little utopia.  
  
"Fairhaven! FAIRHAVEN! Help me! For Richter's sake help me!" The woman threw herself at my mighty feet and sobbed in fear. I reached down and picked her up in one of my mighty paws.  
  
"What is it my dear? What has happened?" I asked calmly. She sat on my paw for a minute, catching her breath.  
  
"It's the trolls again! they have my husband and are ripping the forest down! You have to stop them!" Cried the woman. She fainted and I set her down on the ground lightly. I ran off as fast as I could towards the entrance of Stone Town and shot out the entrance like a rock thrown from the highest mountain. The forest wasn't far away, and the horrid stench of those awful trolls filled the air. I shook my head and continued running until the largest troll came into view. There he was, in all his stench and muck. Slegger, the troll lord. Slegger laughed a mighty, and foolish laugh when he saw me.  
  
"What we have here? Richter tiger? Bawhahaha! You no match for Slegger and Slag! Slegger will kill tiger and eat his brains for lunch!" Boomed the loud voice of the one eyed troll. A smaller troll was standing next to him. His name was Slag. Slegger was Slag's older brother. Together they were quite tough.  
  
"Slegger you leave that man alone and go crawl into the barren shit hole you crawled out of!" I yelled this, and then roared loudly, in a battle challenge way. Slegger smirked as a white glowing ring appeared not far off. We both walked over to it, beaming at each other.  
  
Slegger made the first move. He rushed at me with his claws, but I countered with a strong flip kick to his jaw that sent him flying into a wall. Slegger yelled in pain as his horn broke off. I smirked and he rushed at me again and slammed his fist into my gut. I doubled over a bit, and roared, giving him a taste of one of my new attacks called the 'Flaming Fist of Fury'. My fist glowed red hot and caught on fire and I slammed my fist into his jaw, sending him flying with the power of a very strong fireball behind it. He fell to the ground, and I walked over and gave him a swift kick to the gut that made him flip into the air. He landed next to Slag, pretty battered up.  
  
"Ugh I'll get you next time you damn tiger!" With that, Slegger and Slag ran off towards their cave. I leaned down and cut the villager free. He thanked me and ran back home.  
  
I sighed and sat on a rock, looking around for something to eat. I looked to a stray horse, and got a strange feeling... As if... Something primal was running through me... I grabbed the horse in my paw and tossed it in my mouth and killed it in one bite. The blood, the sound of the bones crunching between my teeth.. The taste of that sweet, warm blood.... It was so good... I had to have more... It was as if something that had been sleeping dormant in me was finally loose... I picked up another horse and ripped its head off. It's blood spewing out it's neck. Then I threw the rest of it's body into my mouth. Blood dripped from my fangs, my eyes burning with pent up rage.  
  
I felt the warm glow of Richter upon my back. I turned to him and roared loudly. "Very good Fairhaven. I want you to go on a fifty year long conquest around the world, to do destruction and lay waste to what you wish. Build my empire and after fifty years, return to me. Now go my child." I tilted my head back and roared loudly, echoing across the island.  
  
End.  
  
There's the end of the first Chapter ^~^. I hope you guys liked it. See you later. Second should be up soon if it isn't already ^~^;;; 


	2. On A New Land, With New Dangers.

A New Dawn.  
  
This is a Fanfiction for a game called Black and White. Very, cool game. Well, hope you like it ^~^.  
  
Chapter two: On A New Land, With New Dangers.  
  
I slowly woke up, and found myself in a forest, that was not of my home island. I could barely sense my god, but he was far away. I looked around, and I figured out right off the bat that I was able to change my size, from 7 feet tall, to my full 54 feet tall at will. I stayed at my 7 foot tall form. I looked around, and then the bright cherry laughter of children was heard, not far off. My eyes still burned with the rage that was recently unlocked. I traveled along the ground, swiftly, but silently. I peered through a spacing in the trees and saw a small village. The sun, was slowly setting over the far mountains to the west, appearing that it was diving into the ocean. I smirked a large toothy grin and crouched quietly, waiting for night.  
  
Night came soon here. A storm slowly rolled in, a large one in fact. Lighting stuck near the small village, and the mighty boom of the thunder rolled onward not long after. I slowly crept from my hiding spot and snuck behind a house. I peered around the corner cautiously and saw a lone villager standing in the middle of the ground. I smirked again and sprinted at the man. He turned, and screamed when he saw me. But it was too late. I had gutted him before he could get another word in. Gargling screams emanated from the man as his intestines poured out of, his now ripped open gullet. I picked up his dead, but still twitching body and jumped away, just as a villager came running.  
  
The villager stopped in front of the small pile of entrails and pool of blood, that was all that was left of the poor man. Other villagers came running.  
  
"Dear lord! What could have done such a thing! This does not seem human!" Cried one of the villagers.  
  
"What if it's not human...? I mean... What if it's some type of beast bent on killing us all!?" Cried another. I smirked when I saw what I had done, and licked the blood from my lips and fangs. I took the mans head and crushed it in my paw then threw it over to the side.  
  
"Lets give these humans a run for their money.." I said quietly as I leaped from my position in the trees and landed on the roof of a house, roaring loudly.  
  
The villagers looked up to me in total fear, as I pounced on one of the men, crushing his skull in my right paw. Blood splattered forth from my paw onto the other villagers as I sliced another one, right down the middle, making his body split into two halves. I grabbed the third villager in my left paw and bit it's head off. Soon many villagers were coming out to see what all the commotion was. They saw me, with my burning red eyes and ran for dear life.  
  
Yet, for them it was all in vein. I slashed, bit and chewed my way through the villagers that tried to stop me. I pounced on top of one woman in particular carrying a baby. She screamed as my foot crushed her arm. The baby was crying loudly, but I stabbed a claw through it's head to silence it. The mother cried even louder when I did this, and I ripped her head off and ate it and the baby at the same time. Then I continued my ravenous onslaught through the village.  
  
Soon, in under an hour I had laid waste to that entire village. The smell of blood and death was in the air. Entrails and bones littered the ground. Pools of blood lay on the ground in random splatter points where I had sliced one of my victims in a specific place. I sat atop a house, looking at the devastation that I wreaked on the town. I licked my paw off from the blood that still was on it. "Thank you master. Thank you for opening my eyes to the truth of what I'm supposed to do. I see my destiny! And it is covered in blood!" I roared loudly, after saying that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, near a large citadel...  
  
A large gray wolf creature stood up, after hearing the loud roar. He looked around and growled. A blue figure of the creatures master appeared. His symbol was a yin-yang.  
  
"What's the matter, Yin?" Asked the god.  
  
"There's a new creature on the island... A mean one... I'm not sure how he got here, Yang." The wolf growled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. Yin leaned his head up, and howled loudly, in response to the roar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at the wasted village...  
  
"Ah... So it seems I'm not alone on this island... I think I shall dispense of him and his god before I leave this island." I said with a sly smirk. I hopped down off the roof and walked into one of the larger houses, fixing some beds together and laying down on then, quickly falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Early the next morning...  
  
I slowly blinked my eyes open and stood up from the beds. I walked out of the house, to be met by the same storm that was going on lat night. Lighting flashed across the land, and thunder rolled soon after. I stretched and yawned and started walking through the small village to the North. The rain soon stopped and the clouds went away rather quickly. I heard the rushing of a waterfall, and turned a corner of a mountain to find a large, tropical waterfall. I smirked and got a running start, jumping into the air and diving headfirst into the water.  
  
I swam about a little, then climbed out of the water. I sighed happily, since the water was a natural hot spring that's fed through the waterfall. I shook the water off of my fur and cracked my neck with a loud pop, then walked over to a rock and sat down.  
  
I looked up to the beautiful blue sky and sighed. I never knew being alone could feel so bad. I was lonely and I was sad. Because I felt that what I did was wrong... But it was too late to turn back now. I'm committed to my heinous act... I sighed again and shook my head. I looked over and saw some villagers coming my way. I ducked into the water, as the drew closer.  
  
"Aye! Did ya' see the size of em'? E'(he) was huge! But I bagged the little snotta'." Said one of the men.  
  
I smirked as they passed me, and leapt out of the water onto the group of men, sinking my fangs into one of the men. I ripped him in two and slashed another with my claws. I then kicked another in the gut which sent him flying into a wall, headfirst busting his head open on impact. I ate their dead, lifeless bodies and continued on from the way they were headed.  
  
End.  
  
Well.... Dat be the end of the 2nd chapter ^~^;;; I know it's kinda short now. But it'll get longer soon. Anywho, see yousa guys later ^~^. 


	3. Death To A Creature.

A New Dawn.  
  
This is a Fanfiction for a game called Black and White. Very, cool game. Well, hope you like it ^~^.  
  
Chapter three: Death To A Creature.  
  
I slowly walked towards the large village that lay near a stream. Small parts of the stream branched out throughout the town. "Soon, I will make those waters flow red with blood..." I Said, as I slid into the dense trees.  
  
"Aye! Lookie there! There be somtin in dem booshes! Get Ye rocks mates!" Said one of the villagers as a few of them gathered and came close towards the trees.  
  
"Ye damn demon! Come outta there fore' we rock ye to deeth!" Said a villager. I growled lowly, as my eyes burned red. They saw this and started to slowly back away.  
  
"Oly sheit! Run mates! Ee's gonna eat us! RUN!" Said one of the men, as he ran away. I pounced on two that held there ground, ripping there heads off with both of my hands and slamming them together. Blood spewed out their necks, onto my fur. Blood from there heads also splashed on me. I felt a strange changing in my body. Metal spikes grew out of my shoulders and elbows. My fangs grew larger and my body started to grow taller, and more muscular, my fur coat turning a dark color. My entire body was very evil- looking. My eyes twitched as I roared loudly, and slammed my entire body into a house, pulverizing it and sending it's occupants flying into sharp rocks that lay past the house.  
  
Their bodies were ripped to shreds, as their blood flew from the gaping gashes in their bodies. Their entrails flew from their body, onto some of the villagers that were there. Their screams rang out all over the village.  
  
I scooped up a villager, tossing him into my mouth and snapping his body in- two., part of his body went flying into another pillager with such speeds that it sent the villager flying into the sea. I smirked as blood flowed from my mouth. I pounced on a man, ripping him to shreds with my claws. The scream of the villager was music to my ears. I spotted a small child running for his life towards the stream, I ran quickly towards her, and slammed her into the water, then crushed her body under my weight.  
  
My fist glowed red with fire as I threw a fireball onto a building setting it aflame. Burning villagers ran screaming from the house, and I killed them with a lighting bolt. Other villagers with spears, and other weapons ran up to me, to see if they could stop me... But it was all in vein.  
  
I stabbed my claws into the gut of one of the men and threw him, literally all the way to the reining god's citadel. The body slammed into the citadel, with a loud SMACK and the body seemed to literally explode on contact, for blood and bones flew everywhere, especially onto the small wolf creature that was standing in the small creature pen.  
  
The blue yin-yang symbol floated down.  
  
"Yin... You must stop that rampaging creature... If you do not, I fear the island will be a barren wasteland very soon..." Said Yang.  
  
"The energy coming from him is nothing I have ever felt before...' Said Yin, as he shuddered at the thought of my evil force. 'I fear that I may not be able to beat him master..." Said Yin, as he looked to the blazing inferno of the village that was now in total shambles.  
  
"Do your best, Yin. It's the only thing we can do right now..." Said Yang, with fear in his echoing voice.  
  
Yin, who was very scared now, nodded and started off for the place that I was currently at.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Later...  
  
I sat on a rock, picking my fangs with a bone that I had sharpened, as Yin ran up to me.  
  
"You! How dare you attack us like this! I shall stop your raging onslaught here and now!" Said Yin with a shaky voice.  
  
My voice had grown deep, with sort of a Russian accent in it, and it sounded very evil. "You are extremely afraid of me...' I said as I sniffed the air. 'You really think a pup like you, can defeat a demon such as myself?" I asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'll do my best you son-of-a-bitch! You will NOT hurt any more humans!" Said Yin as he challenged me. A glowing ring appeared not far off. I smirked and walked towards it.  
  
Yin fell into a fighting stance. I stood there, with the same smirk on my face, almost seeming to taunt him. He rushed at me, and before he knew what happened, I sliced a big chunk out of his face. He howled in pain as I did a flip kick to his jaw that sent him flying backwards into a rock wall. I ran up to him quickly, and slammed both of my paws into him, with claws extended. My claws sunk deep into his gut, and he howled even louder. I ripped one paw out of his gut and grasped his head with it, and it one quick motion, snapped his neck, killing him instantly.  
  
I ripped him limb from limb, throwing his body parts into a raging fire. Soon, they were cooked and I plucked the parts from the fire, and ate them. The flesh of another creature tasted so good. The bones split and made a loud crunching noise as my teeth crushed them. Soon, nothing was left of the once proud, Yin, The Wolf Creature. I looked towards the citadel, that lay in the distance, and smirked.  
  
I roared the words very loudly. "YANG! YOU ARE NEXT! I SHALL RIP THIS ISLAND APART WITH MY BARE CLAWS!!!" I took off running, towards the citadel.  
  
The last village left on the island, was the one before the citadel. I smirked as I tore through it like it was nothing. Eating all the humans, and burning the livestock. The thrill of all of this was like no other. It was a high that I could not get off of for a while. Then, finally, Yang's citadel lay before me.  
  
"Please! Don't! I shall be your servant! Do not destroy my citadel and banish me to the void, I beg you Fairhaven!" Said Yang, trying to plead for his godly life.  
  
"Please, I do not need a servant. Especially not a sniveling COWARD like you Yang! And the name isn't Fairhaven... It's Damnation!" I said, as I delivered the final blow to Yang's citadel, sending Yang into the eternal void. I smirked, as i stepped up onto the edge of the cliff that the citadel was sitting on. I leaned my head back, and roared loudly, in success of annihilating the island.  
  
End  
  
Well, that's the end of the third chapter ^~^. 4th should be up soon. Gomen for taking so long. Bye bye ^~^ 


End file.
